


May the Fourth Be With You

by Sasston



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Just Friends, Not much here, Pretty much just because it's May 4th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasston/pseuds/Sasston
Summary: Eiffel and Minkowski have a conversation.





	May the Fourth Be With You

Music fills the car as Eiffel and Minkowski drive down the road. This time, instead of the usual radio, Eiffel has plugged in his phone and is playing...instrumental music? Minkowski, who was driving, didn’t really know what it was.

 

“You listen to instrumentals?” she asks.

 

“Not just  _ any  _ instrumental! This is the  _ Star Wars theme _ !” he says, as if she should know this. To be fair, she probably should. Eiffel had been living with her and Dominik and Lovelace since they’d gotten back to Earth, and there had been no shortage of Star Wars marathons where Eiffel had attempted to pass on to Minkowski his love for the franchise. “I gotta get ready! Don’t you know what tomorrow is?”

 

“May 4th?” she asks.

 

“No, what ELSE?” Eiffel asks emphatically.

 

“...my birthday?” she points out.

 

“No, it’s Star Wars Day!” he pauses “….wait, your birthday is tomorrow?!” he asks.

 

“Yes! Did you not know this?” 

 

“No way! Your birthday is on a  _ national holiday _ !” he practically screams. He looks awestruck.

 

“No,  _ your  _ birthday is a national holiday. It’s literally Christmas! That’s actually a bank holiday!” she defends.

 

“But  _ still _ ! Oh my god, can we trade birthdays?” he asks, and he gives puppy dog eyes, but Minkowski can’t see them because she’s driving.

 

“That’s not how birthdays work, Eiffel.”

 

“Pleeaaaase?” he asks again. She just rolls her eyes in response. “Okay, fine then, what if we just threw you a Star Wars themed birthday party?”

 

“That would be fun for  _ you _ , Eiffel.”

 

“ _ Exactly _ !” he exclaims.

 

“I’d rather just have a nice dinner and some ice cream with my husband and closest friends.” she says.

 

“....could we please please pleeeaaaase also have a Star Wars marathon?” he asks. She pulls into the driveway, puts the car in park and looks at him, and the puppy dog eyes he’s still giving her. The clock ticks over to midnight.

 

“Okay. As long as we  _ also _ do the nice dinner and the ice cream.”

 

“Deal!” he says, smiling. “And, happy birthday, Commander.” she smiles back.

 

“Thank you, Eiffel. Now let’s get some sleep. Sounds like we have quite the day tomorrow.”


End file.
